


Interesting Competitors

by george99gr



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george99gr/pseuds/george99gr
Summary: Harry is excited for the Tri-Wizard Tournament to begin, but there was a problem. 4 pieces of paper came out of the Goblet, and the fourth champion is completely unexpected, arriving from a big green vortex. Elements from DB Xenoverse games, knowledge of the second fandom isn't required.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first attempt in a fanfic! It is mainly in the Potterverse, but there are some things that I took from Dragonball Xenoverse games. The good news is that you don’t need to know anything about Dragonball to (hopefully) enjoy this fic.
> 
> I own nothing outside the O/C. All rights go to their respective owners.

Harry sighed, sitting at the Griffindor table. It was Halloween night. The other schools had arrived a day earlier and everybody who wanted to have already put his or hers name into the Goblet of Fire, an ancient artifact that decides who gets to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament. The tournament was extremely dangerous, many people had died in the past, so they had cancelled it for 200 years. This year seemed to be an exception though. Dumbledore had announced that there was not going to be any measures to protect the goblet, other than two guards in rotation, who guarded it from any tampering. Everyone was free to enter though, as the goblet picked the most fitting students from those that applied. Only the best were chosen to become champions.

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to put their names in. The chance of the Goblet picking one of them was minimal, there were seventh year students who also put their names in, surely the Goblet would not pick them, even though they wanted to participate. Well, to be more honest, Harry and Ron wanted to participate while Hermione was reluctant. But they decided all their names would be put in the goblet, and if one of them was chosen as a Champion, the rest would help him or her, while they would split the Galleons between them.

Suddenly, the rooms in the Great Hall dimmed; Dumbledore walked to the Goblet as the fire that was burning on top of it went from blue to red. Everyone held their breaths as a small paper came out of the Goblet, Dumbledore catching it with nimble fingers.

“The Champion from Durmstrang is Mr. Krum!” Dumbledore announced and the Hall erupted in cheers for the famous quidditch prodigy. The boy stood up, his face surly and showing no excitement or fear while he shook hands with Dumbledore and then walked into an antechamber that Hogwarts’ Headmaster pointed to him.

Meanwhile, the Goblet turned red again, and another piece of paper shot out of it.

“Beauxbatons’ Champion is Fleur Delacour!”. Significantly less people cheered this time, but everyone clapped politely for the French witch, while she too entered the antechamber with a self-satisfied smirk on her proud face.

Lastly, a final piece of paper came out of the Goblet. The entire Hall caught on their breaths, while Dumbledore read out the name written in it.

“Hogwarts’ Champion is Harry Potter!”. Again, the Great Hall erupted in cheers, even louder than when Krum’s name came out of the Goblet. Well, almost all of them, because the Slytherin table looked sullen, the worst being Draco Malfoy.

Harry had a deer-in-headlights expression that quickly morphed into a smile as he walked up to the antechamber himself, Ron patting him congratulatory in the back, while Hermione gave him a side hug.

“And now, with the Champions chosen- “Dumbledore didn’t finish the speech as the goblet turned red again, while spitting another piece of paper, quite different than parchment. Dumbledore was gob smacked, but he came to his senses quickly while grasping the paper. The Great Hall erupted in hushed conversations while the students tried to figure out what was going on, while Dumbledore turned and faced the other two Headmasters and beckoned them forward.

“Well, I have trouble reading this, does any one of you know what is written here? It does not seem like any language that I’m aware of.” Dumbledore stated to the other two, who looked angry at first, but after hearing Dumbledore they too became confused while trying to read what was written on the paper. It didn’t make any sense, there were many symbols, and none represented a language or even a rune.

“It doesn’t remind me of anything.” The extremely tall Headmistress of Beauxbatons replied, with Igor Karkaroff agreeing with her. In the meantime, Barty Crouch Sr. walked up to them, wanting to know what the issue was, and while Dumbledore explained, he too was unable to figure out what was written on the weird paper.

“I see. I think it would be prudent for someone to call here the rest of the champions here and use the Goblet’s function to summon a participant that is missing.” Dumbledore stated, while Ludo Bagman, the other ministry employee other than Crouch went to fetch the Champions.

When the Champions returned confused from the antechamber, Dumbledore stood up to the podium again.

“It seems that there is a complication in the procedure. None of us here can decipher the name written on this paper, so it was decided that we will use the Goblet’s summoning capabilities to find out who this wayward Champion is. Worry not, the summoning is exactly like an apparition, so you should not expect any grand effects.” And with these words he activated the rune.

Yarrow was enjoying his time at Toki Toki City. He had just returned from a parallel quest, dealing with an unreasonable Beerus at what proved to be a nice workout. He was enjoying an ice-cream with the real Beerus, when he felt something akin to a noose tighten around his neck, not painfully, just enough to be noticed.

“Why is does it feel like there is a noose around my neck?” He wondered loudly.

“What did you just- “Beerus started saying, when Yarrow disappeared with an audible *POP*

“When did that idiot Goku taught him that technique?” He started to wonder, not really caring where Yarrow went to this time, although he decided to smack him for leaving without saying goodbye.

‘Oh Me, not again!’ Yarrow groaned, or at least tried to, as he was thrown in a green vortex through time and space. ‘I wonder where I will end up this time…’ he mused, while he was still flying through the vortex, a relaxed expression across his face. Before he started to wonder if the place, he went had nice food, he crashed face first into a stone floor.

As soon as Dumbledore activated the rune, something bizarre started happening. The sky outside darkened even more, which was saying something, considering it was already dark, while lightning began to strike at regular intervals.

‘This shouldn’t be happening’ Before Dumbledore even finished the thought, the ground started shaking, with the students and the tables started to float a few inches of the ground, when everyone started screaming.

While Dumbledore tried to land the students while being mindful he didn’t take flight _himself,_ a green vortex appeared in front of him, and a tall man _launched_ out of it, landing face first into the hard-stone floor. Everyone winced, thinking the figure should be extremely injured, if not outright dead from the high-speed impact.

Meanwhile, the earthquake and the lightning strikes stopped, while the tables and the students floated back to their previous place. Before anyone could react though, the man stood up, shaking his head a few times.

“I will never get the landing right.” Yarrow mumbled, while trying to clean himself from the debris. ‘I wonder where I ended up now’ he wondered and looked around. Apparently, he arrived at a castle, with many young people sitting in front of him in four tables. ‘Students, if the clothes are anything to go by, and I’m probably at Earth’s Middle Ages?’ he frowned thoughtfully, while he turned around to check out the place.

Behind him was an elevated table with many people sitting on one side, probably teachers. To his right were three people, two of them looked around 18 while the other was younger, maybe 13?

“Ahem…” another voice sounded and Yarrow turned to his left, there he saw a Merlin lookalike, a _really_ tall woman and another fellow who looked like trouble, if the frown on his face and his glare was anything to go by.

“Who are you and how did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?” the unpleasant looking individual asked angrily.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded again. Just as fast as the earthquakes and thunders began, they vanished, and someone was faceplanted in the floor of the Great Hall. The stranger got up, without any visible injures and dusted himself off, while looking around, probably taking stock of his surroundings. Looking at his expression, he realized that the muscular stranger didn’t know where he was. That certainly would complicate things. Before he had a chance to ask him who he was, Igor beat him to it.

“Who are you and how did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?” he said, glaring at the man.

“Hello Mr. Rasputin, my name is Yarrow! Also, the goblet of what?” the young man inquired looking thoughtfully at the man.

Karkaroff seemed to get angrier by the nickname and as he was going to shout at the insolent brat, Dumbledore fixed him with a look, and he reigned his temper. Dumbledore then turned to face the young man, who stood tall, wearing a form-fitting dark blue t-shirt and a black baggy pants.

“I’m sorry for my counterpart, but we are very confused, and I believe that the same applies to you too. Let me try to explain a bit further. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a prime institution that teaches children magic. This year, we are hosting a tournament between three prime schools of Europe, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Today is the day that the Goblet of Fire would select three participants, one from each school, to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Unfortunately, instead of three pieces of paper, four came out, so we used the runes engraved on the Goblet itself to bring here the fourth champion, which turns out to be you. Now, if you are so kind, please answer our questions, pertaining to who you are and if you entered your name in the Goblet.” Dumbledore said, managing to get his bearings again.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the young man in front of him made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn’t feel any magic coming from the boy, even though he could easily sense all the students’ magic, however meagre the amount of available in them was. Even muggles had a little bit of magic in them, just enough to live, although it is not common knowledge. But he couldn’t sense anything coming from the boy, and that made him feel on edge.

“Well, nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore! As I said before, my name is Yarrow and I didn’t put my name inside your Goblet. I’m not from this reality, and the big green vortex should provide sufficient proof about my claims. Also, what year is this?” Yarrow stated matter-of-factly, though his expression turned questioning at the end.

“Well, today is 31st October 1994. Please, be kind to answer an old man’s questions, what do you mean you are from another reality?” Dumbledore asked, yet again dumbfounded, a feeling he was starting to dislike.

“I don’t know how I can be any clearer. I’m from another reality. I’m not even an earthling.” Yarrow replied, somewhat exasperated. He was bored explaining the same thing over and over, in any new reality he found himself. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He won’t give any answers this time, except maybe on any friends he might make here. He always wanted to feel a little mysterious to be honest, and a new reality seemed to be a perfect opportunity.

“Anyway, I’m fairly sure that the Goblet is binding, and I must participate in your tournament. Care to tell me any more info, so I won’t accidentally forfeit my life? I don’t mind dying but coming back is a real hassle…” Yarrow continued with a bored expression, while he was smiling internally. ‘This is going to be SO much fun!’.

Dumbledore stared at him at a loss for words. How did he figure out that the Goblet was binding? Also, what does that mean that coming back was a real hassle? This boy in front of him was creating more questions instead of answering them! Also, what? He wasn’t from Earth? How was THAT possible?

A headache was building up in Dumbledore’s mind, and he decided that he would get more answers tomorrow. For tonight, he would send the boy in a room to sleep in and tomorrow he would interr- err ask him further questions.

“Well, you need to be present at the time of the tasks, so your magic wouldn’t become forfeit. Also, I would like to have a chat with you tomorrow morning.” Dumbledore said, but before he could continue, Karkaroff butted in.

“THIS IS PREPOSTOROUS! THIS BOY IS TO COMPETE AND YOU BELIEVE WHAT HE SAYS ABOUT NOT ENTERING HIS NAME?” Karkarof bellowed, but then he stopped cold in his tracks, as the room seemed to erupt in a heatwave. He turned to look at the fool that appeared out of nowhere, but he felt his blood run cold at the sight.

Yarrow was pissed. He stood there, his aura flaring around him, making him look like he caught on a blue and grey fire. The immensity of his aura filled the Great Hall, making the temperature in the room rise dramatically, while the candles went out due to the gust of air that came from him. That made him look very eerie, because in the dark room was filled only from the light coming from him, as he himself was glowing, his eyes glaring with a great intensity at the ugly man.

“Listen here you little shit. If you dare to call me a liar again in the future, I will personally come, rip off your arms and shove them so far up your ass that your little pinky will come out of your right nostril. Consider this your first and last warning.” Yarrow said calmly, his words carrying into the silence of the Great Hall while glaring himself at the idiot in front of him. If it was a thing that pissed him off _immensely_ other than threatening and/or killing his friends, it was when someone insulted his honor.

Then, as suddenly as the pressure and the heatwave came, they vanished, and light filled again the Great Hall. Everyone took a collective breath, realizing that they forgot to breathe during the short exchange.

Dumbledore though, was panicking internally. The power radiating from the man in front of him, the _sheer pressure_ filling the room… It was unreal. Not even Voldemort, at his absolute best, could hope to match even a quarter of that. He was one of the few that could use a visible aura, but it was nothing more than a parlor trick, used for intimidation mostly, but that was different. It didn’t feel like a parlor trick at all, even if it was used for the same purpose.

“W-Well-” It seemed that Crouch found his voice. “The first event takes place on November 24th. This event will test your bravery, courage and your ability to think on your feet and not cowering in the face of adversity. For these reasons, there will be no information of what you will face. Have a good night.” And with these words he walked out of the Great Hall, with Bagman following behind, still terrified at the previous display.

“Well, it seems we have a date then. Hey Mr. Merlin! Take this button. Please be so kind to press it two days before the day of the task!” Yarrow said, tossing a small, coin like button to Dumbledore. Before the old Headmaster could react, other than catching numbly the button, Yarrow continued.

“So, this was a fun night! Goodbye! I will see you on in a few days!” And with these words he vanished from the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later when Yarrow got bored fighting criminals in both the muggle and the wizarding worlds, so he decided to go back to Hogwarts. It was morning and he only knew where the Great Hall was, so he teleported (a technique which he learned by the Supreme Kai, the one Whis uses is only for grand entrances) inside with a loud *POP*.

“Bloody hell!” a student with yellow trimmings in his robes exclaimed when Yarrow suddenly appeared in front of him. He wasn’t the only one though, as the rest of the Hufflepuff table started when they saw the man appear so suddenly in their midst.

“Hello again!” Yarrow said, waving his hand to the people around them. Dumbledore immediately went to meet him, as he had planned for him to get some answers before that idiot Karkaroff pissed the man off and he left, before the Headmaster got a chance to offer him a place to stay.

“Good morning Mr. Yarrow.” Dumbledore said to the muscular man. “I was hoping that I could speak to you. Could you meet me in my office?” he inquired calmly, hoping that the man would agree.

“I don’t see why not. When do you want me to come?” Yarrow asked, preparing not to answer the questions he was sure to be asked.

“I believe 30 minutes from now will be an excellent time.” Dumbledore replied.

“Ok I will see you then!” Yarrow said, before going out of the Great Hall and into the grounds.

‘He hasn’t even asked where it is. Oh well, I will send Minerva to go and fetch him.’ Dumbledore thought, while going back to the Head Table to finish his breakfast and make a mental list of what to ask the young man.

Yarrow was taking a stroll outside, marveling about the amount of ki in the air. The place was oozing ki, especially the large forest in the side of a big lake. He was also sensing some sentient lifeforce coming from inside the lake and he went closer to examine it. Just before he reached the lake, he saw a big rock with a student lying in its base. Yarrow recognized him as the little guy who was standing with two other people when he arrived.

‘He must be one of the other champions.’, he thought as he approached him, but he didn’t seem to notice him.

“Hello! Who are you?” Yarrow asked, while the teen jumped from the sudden voice.

“Gaah! When did you get here? I didn’t even hear you!” Harry exclaimed, but then he remembered the lightshow this strange man put in the Great Hall one week ago and he blanched.

“Uhh… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound so rude!” he apologized.

“Nah, it’s ok. Mind if I sit?” Yarrow replied cheerfully.

“Uh, uhm, of course!” Harry said as he scooted over so that the other man could also sit with his back against the rock.

“Thanks!” Yarrow said, ignoring his movement and sitting down cross legged.

“So, what’s your name?” Yarrow asked the teen.

“Harry Potter.” Harry replied while unconsciously smoothing his hair over his famous scar. “What’s your name? The headmaster couldn’t read it when your paper came out.”

“My name is Yarrow! What paper?” Yarrow replied.

“The one that came out of the Goblet.” Harry said.

“What Goblet?” he asked again.

“Uh, the Goblet of Fire? The ancient magical artifact that decides who will participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?” Harry asked, a little bit perplexed. ‘How can’t this guy know about the Goblet? How did he enter his name inside?’ he thought a little bit confused.

“Uhh, it doesn’t ring any bells. Oh wait! It’s the Goblet Mr. Dumbledore was talking about, wasn’t it?” Yarrow said, putting a hand under his chin while thinking.

“Exactly!” Harry confirmed. “So, how did you enter your name in the Goblet?” Harry asked, but he had a feeling that the strange man did not put his name in.

“Can you keep a secret?” Yarrow said and leant closer to Harry’s ear, while Harry also leaned in, albeit unconsciously.

“I didn’t.” he said and leant back again.

“What?” Harry stuttered. “I thought you would tell me how!” he said looking a little bit perplexed.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t even know that this place existed. Alternate reality you know? Someone would think that the green big ass vortex would make someone doubt that I put my name in the whatever.” Yarrow replied, looking at the lake.

“Oh… “Harry replied, thinking that the man was correct. Suddenly, Yarrow’s face lightened, and he looked excited.

“Say, you are one of the other champions.” He stated.

“Yes…” Harry said, not sure where the conversation was going.

“Stop interrupting! It was not a question. And the Goblet thingy picked only the best from each school.” Yarrow stated again. Instead of replying verbally, Harry just nodded.

“And it picked you, out of more or less a thousand students…” He continued, wondering when Harry would finally get it.

“Mhm…” Harry replied, squinting at the man, wondering why he was asking – sorry, _stating-_ these things.

“Sooo, that means you are super strong! Wanna spar?” Yarrow said, a glint appearing in his eye and his mouth stretched in a smile from being excited about a possible fight.

“Spar? Like, duel?” Harry said, somewhat dumbstruck. ‘So that’s why he was asking these things!’ he thought.

“Nope. Like a _fight_!” Yarrow said, leaning in Harry’s personal space, staring into his eyes with an excited expression.

“Uh, I don’t think I can handle you mister.” Harry replied, while trying to lean back from the slightly deranged young man. His expression was starting to scare the young boy.

“Are you sure?” Yarrow inquired, while leaning back with a frown on his face. “We would have SO much fun! Besides, it must mean _something_ that this thing picked you from 1000 other students. So, you must be strong!” he continued, his face lighting up again. Surely, his argument was going to persuade the boy!

“I’m sorry Mr. Yarrow, I don’t think I’m that strong to fight you.” Harry said and the man leaned back once more, while muttering something awfully similar to “pussy”, which made Harry kinda angry.

Yarrow stared at the boy. To say the truth, his ki levels average for a human, but that meant nothing, as he could just hide his power level. While it was true, that even though you suppressed your level, it couldn’t go below a certain amount, it could be different here. It was a different world after all.

“So…” Yarrow sighed. “I don’t believe that you aren’t something special. Otherwise that goblet wouldn’t choose you as a champion, so…” He stated, before he was interrupted by the boy.

“I’m just Harry, sir.” He said.

“For the love of- stop interrupting me!” Yarrow shouted. “It is very rude!” he chided Harry, who was taken aback from the being’s tone of voice and stared at him wide-eyed. “Now, were, was I?”, Yarrow thought aloud, taking in a breath through his nose. “Ah, right. So, I want you, to punch me, as hard as you can.” He said, while staring intently at Harry, catching him off-guard.

“Excuse me, what?” Harry burst out and Yarrow rolled his eyes at his answer.

“I said, I want you to punch me, as hard as you can.” He reiterated. “Seriously, it’s not that hard of a concept!” he scoffed.

“But why?” Harry inquired “Why would you want me to punch you?”

“Well, it’s simple. If you punch me while not holding back, then I will be able to gauge your power level and figure out if this tournament is worth it.” He retorted, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Harry looked thoughtful for a while, before sighing.

“Okay” he said. Taking some breaths to steady himself, he stood up at the same time as Yarrow and charged him, hitting him square in the jaw.

***Crunch***

Harry’s knuckles were broken, and he let out a scream, while Yarrow was looking at him with a disappointed expression.

“Bloody hell! This hurts!” Harry exclaimed. Yarrow rolled his eyes and grabbed the injured hand, while the teenager let out a hissing sound. Before he could take his hand away from him and curse him from grabbing his injured appendage, his hand glowed yellow, and the pain receded.

“I fixed it. Wimp.” Yarrow sighed, disappointment rolling from him in waves. If this was one of the strongest the school could produce, the tournament was bound to be extremely boring for the young Saiyan. ‘Pity… And I was really excited, too’ he lamented in his thoughts.

“Why didn’t you say that your face would be harder than rock!?” Harry shouted at the man in front of him, who was looking disappointed, for some reason.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know that you are such a weakling?” he argued back.

“Weakling? I’m a wizard, you git! I’m not supposed to _punch_ people! I’m supposed to hurtle spells at them!” Harry bellowed, angry about the insult.

“Aah, so that’s why you are such a wimp.” Yarrow said, his face lit with realization. “Ok, then Mr. Wizard, show me what you can do! Throw your strongest spell at me!” Yarrow exclaimed.

Before Harry could think this through, he sent the strongest blasting curse he knew at the man. When the spell was halfway through them, Harry’s eyes widened with the realization of what he did and seeing that Yarrow wasn’t trying to evade the spell he shouted “Dodge it you daft-“. And that’s when the spell collided with its specified target, and the man was thrown 10 meters into the lake.

“What have I done! At this range, the spell would be lethal!” Harry panicked, while trying to figure out how to get the man out of the lake and find some help. Before his mind settled in a plan, Yarrow rose above the lake and flew towards him.

“Well, that wasn’t bad! Even though my grandmother hit harder than this, it was still a… decent effort.” Yarrow said nonchalantly, flaring his aura to get himself dry, while Harry staggered back, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open.

“Wh-What are you?” he shivered, while ignoring the jab, as the man landed in front of him.

“A Saiyan…” Yarrow drawled.

“You should be dead! A blast from that distance should kill you!” Harry stated, with a tinge of fear in his voice.

“Yeah, right.” Yarrow scoffed. “If that little spell of yours was capable of killing me, I would be dead a long time ago.” He retorted.

“Just how strong are you?” Harry inquired.

“I get by.” Was the reply, before Yarrow continued. “Oh, I’m gonna be late for my meeting with the Headmaster. I better get going!” Yarrow said with a bored expression on his face.

“Do you even know the w-“and before Harry would even finish his sentence, Yarrow disappeared.

Dumbledore sat at his office, talking quietly about the new enigma that graced the halls of the school. With him were Minerva and Severus, who both were needed for the upcoming meeting with the young man. He was about to tell Minerva to go fetch him, but he couldn’t even get the words out before said young man teleported inside his office.

“Hello there!” Yarrow said, looking unconcerned that 3 wands were pointing directly at his chest with glowing tips.

After Dumbledore and the rest took a breath to calm down and lower their wands, Yarrow was busy looking at the office.

The office was packed with various knickknacks, which spinned and puffed smoke. There were also huge bookcases filled with ancient looking books. A big red bird was seated next to a window looking at him inquisitively. Yarrow had an odd feeling coming from this bird. Its ki was peculiar. He paid it no mind for now, looking at the magnificent view outside of the office window. He was interrupted as someone cleared his throat.

“Hello again, please take a seat.” Dumbledore said as Yarrow was moving to sit in one of the empty chairs in front of the office. “These people are Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of this fine institution and the man right next to her is Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin House.” After the introductions, he paused, not knowing where to go next. The man had apparated inside Hogwarts! Only the Headmaster of the school was able to do that. He had so many questions… Thinking of where to start, he decided that the start was the best.

“So, Mr. Yarrow, did you put your name inside the goblet of fire?” he inquired, peering at the man behind his half-moon glasses.

“You know, you are the second one today who asked me that.” Yarrow grumbled. “I don’t know if any of you noticed, but I was spitted out of a big ass green vortex. So, do you think I put my name in your goblet?” Yarrow snarked, looking the old man in the eyes.

“Mind your manners, young man!” The woman next to Dumbledore snapped, while the man beside her had a neutral expression in his face.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I have trouble not responding in some way when someone asks something dumb.” He retorted and McGonagall huffed, before opening her mouth again.

“Minerva, please.” Dumbledore pleaded his Deputy, while Minerva was glaring at the young man. “You are right. It was a daft question from my part, but I used it to… get the ball rolling, I think the phrase goes. So, it’s quite obvious that you didn’t enter your name in the goblet. Do you know why it came out?” he asked, while he relaxed back in his chair.

“Nope, no idea. There I was, enjoying an ice cream, when I felt a noose tightening around my neck. Next thing I knew, I was flying through a green vortex, thinking if there would be strong people for me to fight in the reality I was heading to.” Yarrow responded. “As to who would put my name in your cup, I haven’t got a clue.” He added.

“I see.” Dumbledore said and then leaned forward, his arms resting in his desk, while he steepled his fingers and pinned Yarrow with a hard stare. “Are you here to start trouble, Mr. Yarrow? Your comment about finding someone strong to fight doesn’t come off as peaceful.” He asked calmly.

“Trouble? As if!” Yarrow scoffed. “There is literally no one in this planet that could give me a proper challenge! Everyone is too weak! I hoped that there would be someone I could go up against, to test myself, but there is literally no one, not here, not in any other planet!” he fumed. “I met your champion. If this is the best this school could offer, then even the tournament will be a disappointment!” Yarrow ranted.

“Harry Potter is one of the best people I know. It would be wise if you didn’t insult him in front of me.” Dumbledore let the threat hang in the air. Even Snape held back his scoff.

“I’m not saying that he isn’t.” Yarrow replied, ignoring the threat. “All I’m saying is that compared to me he is a weakling! That’s why I’m saying that this competition will be a disappointment.” he exclaimed. He was truly dismayed. At first, he thought the tournament would be awesome. Now it is shaping to be a monumental waste of time, at least in the young Saiyan’s eyes.

“People have died in this tournament, Mr. Yarrow.” McGonagall interjected, her lips a thin line, giving the young man a disapproving stare.

“These people were not Saiyans.” He retorted, staring back at the old witch. “Is there anything else, Mr. Dumbledore?” Yarrow asked, as he turned his attention to the headmaster again.

“Two more things, actually. The first is an offer to provide you accommodations. I do not know were you lived in the past week, but feel free to stay here. The second concerns the tournament. There will be a ceremony, the weighing of the wands. A traditional ceremony where the champions get their wands checked and a meeting with the press is arranged. It is scheduled in one week from now, at 11 o’ clock and your presence is mandatory.” Albus stated.

“Yes, I accept your offer of accommodations, but I don’t have a wand for the ceremony.” Yarrow said to the wizened man.

“I don’t think it will be a problem. Professor McGonagall will escort you to Mr. Ollivander in two days, where you can buy a wand.” Dumbledore replied.

“I don’t need a wand though.” Yarrow said, confused.

“It will be mandatory for the first task. That does not mean you have to use it though. If that is all, I will ask a house elf to get your accommodations ready.” Dumbledore informed the young man.

“Ok then. Thank you.” Yarrow replied sincerely. While he didn’t have a problem sleeping in the wild, a warm bed would be much more comfortable.

“Bixby!” the headmaster called. A *POP* sound was heard, and a weird creature appeared in the room. Yarrow was surprised. The creature did not remind him of a race he’d seen already. And he had seen a lot of races, being a Time Patroller.

“Professor Headmaster asked for Bixby, sir?” The creature asked in a squeaky voice.

“Yes Bixby. Please escort Mr. Yarrow to a guest room and see to his needs, while he stays here please.” Dumbledore asked from the young elf then turned his head to the muscled man.

“You are free to join us in the Great Hall for the meals. If you are not inclined to do so, however, you can ask for Bixby so she can provide you with some food in your personal quarters.” Albus said genially to the young man.

“Well, thanks again. If that’s all, I bid you goodbye.” Yarrow said and followed Bixby out of the room.

When the door closed behind the man, Dumbledore frowned. ‘I wanted to ask more questions, but it seems that I got distracted from the comment concerning Harry. Well, if he is staying here, then I’m sure that I will find a lot of opportunities to make my inquires.’ He thought.

Meanwhile, Yarrow smiled internally while he was following the small elf along the corridors. Although he was still annoyed about the tournament, he thought that the headmaster only got to ask 2 questions! His plan to be mysterious in this universe was off to a good start!


End file.
